We Keep Standing Still
by freakiin.ruby
Summary: Trapped in a car with the one person she hates the most. Dean/Ruby.
1. now this really sucks

**A/N: I know, I know. I should be working on you're all i have, I'll wait here for you and Soul Echo. And all the other stuff. And I know it's incredibly short, but the next chapter will be longer. Promise.

* * *

**

We keep standing still.

**

* * *

**

** by freakiin ruby

* * *

**

Ruby's pissed off and her knees hurt and the fucking driver of the fucking car that just fucking hit her is fucking annoying. _Oh yeah. _Because he's Dean Winchester. And he thinks he's special, but really, he's just one of those guys you who you wanna punch in the face everytime you see their dumb smirk.

"Ow!" She yells at him as soon as he gets out of his stupid black car.

"Are you crazy, woman?!" He yells back, not recognizing her as the blonde curls still cover almost her whole face. She tries to control the color of her eyes, because she's in public in the middle of a busy street.

"Does your car even have breaks, or does it always just stop when you hit something?"

He sighs, when realising who she is, and cocks his head a little. "Ruby."

"Dean." She knows the look in his eyes tell her that he wants to shoot her and she knows he won't because two fighting people in the middle of the road isn't something you just walk past.

"_Don't _hurt my car, woman."

She growls, rolling her blue-green eyes. "It's not like the scratches even are on your car, they're more like all over my jeans." Frustrated, she point at her bruised, dirty skin and the ruined, bloody jeans.

"Hey, normal people don't just cross the road like this!"

She laughs, just before she lets the black pop into her eyes. "Ooh. Right. I'm normal." The icy wind makes her freeze, that's why she covers her chest with her crossed arms. He's got no idea how much she wants to be normal. Oh, how she'd love to have an apartment to go to, where she could watch bad horror-movie remakes to a plate of fries.

_Why is this guy so incredibly dumb? _Everytime they meet, it ends up like this. Both of them standing around, useless, in pain and totally pissed.

Ruby would've told Dean that if that fucking police officer hadn't seen them, and commanded her to get '_back_' into the car, obviously asuming she was Dean's girlfriend. He even ignored Ruby's apalled gasp. And Dean ignored her second one, when just drove off.

"Hey!" She yells. "You can't just drive me around like you want to!"

The "Hell yeah, just watch me, sugar." only earns him a slap in the head from Ruby.

"Stop hitting me, you crazy bi-" Before he can finish his complaining, she punches him again.

"Don't call me bitch." She growls.

"That's it, smartmouth." He growls back, before slamming the breaks. "You. Out. Right now."

Ruby gives him a sarcastic, teethless grin. "Gladly."

But when she tris to open the door, it won't. Frustrated, she jiggles handle.

She yells at Dean again. "Open the door, you dumb-"

"It is open damn it!"

"No it isn't." Aprubtly, she turns around again, just to immediately jump, when having his face so damn close to hers.

Dean rolls his eyes, wants to get out himself, and ends up with angrily shaking the handle, too.

"What the fuck did you do, black-eye?!" He complains.

"That wasn't me, jackass, do you think I wanna stay _in here_?!"

He grins, and this grin tells her he's about to say something worth punching him. Again. "I think it's because I'm just so irresistable."

"Hey, you want me to break your nose?" She crosses her arms looking away, pissed.

He continues driving again. "Whoa, were are we going?" Ruby complains.

"I'm finding a parking lot where we can park the car without honking cars constantly driving past us. And maybe somewhere were I can get food."

Ruby grunts. "You can't get food when you're trapped in a car, idiot."

He sighs. "Oh great. I'm gonna starve to death, with _you._"

"You think I feel better?"

He yawns. "Hell, I'm tired."

"I'm tired of _you_." Ruby hasn't moved, still stares out of the window with her arms crossed.

They drive in silence for a few minutes, before she breaks it. "Could you turn the heat up? It's _icy._"

"No, I can't." His lips form that dirty grin again. "You _could_ take my jacket, though."

Ruby laughs, slightly irritated. "_Ew. _I bet it's all sweaty and stinking."

"Hey! No insults."

She turns to face him, with the back of her head leaned against the window. "That's not an insult, honey, it's a fact."

He takes off his jacket in response. "You wanna try?"

"Stop. Right there." Ruby shakes her head, but does take it. Because she _really _might freeze to death in that Impala. Or at least her meatsuit might.

"Ruby. When trapped in this car, we might as well learn to get along with each other."

She wraps herself into the not sweaty, not stinking leather. But hell, she's not going to admit that the fabric actually kind of smells good. "I guess."


	2. lowlife

**A/N: **New chapter! I'm sorry, it's so short again. I suck at long chapters. _Period. _

* * *

Ruby's been watching him drive with his eyes almost falling closed every five seconds for fifteen minutes now. Finally, she gives in.

"Dean."

He turns to face her, yawning. "What?"

"Let me drive."

Suddenly, he's totally awake again. "Are you crazy?! No way!"

She rolls her eyes, sighing. "Hey, I'm not going to be the one who dies when we hit a tree just because you fall asleep."

Dean shakes his head. And really, he'd rather die than have a freakin demon drive his _impala._

Ruby stares out the window again. Watches herself, because she can't see outside in the darkness. "Why am I even talking to you, low-life?" She murmurs.

He grins, sarcastically. "Aw, isn't she gorgeuos when she's offended?"

She leans her head against the window again. "Oh, she's nasty when she's offended, believe me."

"You wanna start a fight?"

She raises one eyebrow. "Like I said, I ain't the one dying if we crash into a tree."

Dean rubs his eyes. "You know, I _am _totally tired." He sighs. "But you're not driving." He searches for somewhere to park, ending up in a small village.

He stops the car in a parking space, turns the lights out. "Hey!" Ruby protests.

Dean rolls his eyes, turns the lights on again. "Ruby, I wanna sleep."

She shruggs. "You could always let me drive, you know."

"No! And how are we gonna switch, anyway?!"

Ruby cocks her head, thinking about the only way that would work. "Right. Groce!"

He thinks just the same as she does, that's why he switches the topic. "And how are you enjoying my jacket?"

"Well...it's warm, at least."

He smirks. "Is it sweaty?"

She turns to face him again. "You must think you're _so _badass."

His smirk turns into a whide grin. "I think I'm adorable."

She laughs.

"Whoa, I made you laugh." He raises his eyebrows.

"It's called sarcasm, shortbus."

"A simple 'thanks for giving me your awesome jacket, Dean' would've been enough, you know."

She laughs again, this time with even more sarcasm in her voice. "Who am I? Your personal hooker?"

"Woman you've got no idea what you'de be doing then." He smirks.

"Groce! If that picture ever pops into my head again, please shoot me."

This time, Dean laughs. "Oh, sweetheart, I can shoot you right now."

"No you can't jerk. _You _lost the colt."

"You're still pissed because of that."

"Uh, no. Of course not. Why would I?" After a few seconds of silence, she adds "That was sarcasm, by the way."

"I'm _really _tired." Dean switches of the lights again.

"Son of a -" Ruby protests, but the next second, she's got his hand over her mouth.

"Give it a rest, woman."

That moment Ruby _really _toys with the though of biting his finger of. But then she'd have his bloody finger in her mouth and that'd be... _ugh._

"Mmmpf!" She protests.

For a few minutes they both stay silent.

Dean smirks. "If you promise to not scream, yell at me, bitch at me or whatever else you tend to do, I'll put my hand away, deal?"

Ruby growls, wrinkles her nose. Finally, she nodds.

Dean puts his hand away, grinning. "See, nothing's a problem if you cooperate."

She moans, crosses her arms again. "Could you at least turn on the light again?"

"Ruby, there's no reason to be pissed at me."

"Oh, no, of course not. Apart from the fact that I just lost my fucking _dignity _to your stupid hand."

His grin whidens. "You know, other girls lost their-"

"_You _are gonna loose your damn _tongue._" Ruby bristles with anger.

It's bright, white light that wakes her. She can't remember when she fell asleep, she just knows that after she told him she was going to use violence on him, he had shut up. Some minutes after that, she had closed her eyes, and the next thing was the morning light forcing her eyes to open.

She yawns, stretches her arms. Then she looks to her left.

"Aw, sleeping beauty woke up." Dean says, while chewing some sandwich.

She frowns, rather from being tired than being angry. "You remember what said about your tongue?"

He nodds, his mouth full.

"_I still mean it_!" She frowns again, this time at his sandwich. "Where'd you get the food?"

"You know, I _do _have some stuff in the car - I had, at least."

She sighs. "You ate them all, didn't you?"

"No, there are three left."

"Oh, good. At least your starving in a few days."

He hands her one of the sandwiches. "There's a bag of chips, too. And some cookies. Anyway, while you were asleep I called Bobby."

Ruby throws her head backwards. "Is there any emergency where you don't call him?"

He continues, ignoring her comment. "He says it looks like there's some spell on the car. From some witches."

She smirks. "Didn't I tell you? Witches are whores."

"Yeah." He laughs. "You told me."

"So, is there anything we can do against that idiotic spell?"

He shakes his head. "I thought you were the expert?"

"Just answer the question, shortbus."

"No, we'll just have to wait. It'll vanish in about... huh, two weeks."

Ruby leans back, moaning. "Holy crap, that's an awful lot of time."

"Hey, could be worse, I mean, _I'm adorable._"

She turns to face him again. "Hey, do you think I enjoy this?"

He leands back. "Like I said-"

"You know, I don't wanna hear it." She stares out of the window again. They're just moving in circles. From yesterday evening until now, they haven't gotten any farer. And she's going to have to take _this _for _14 fucking days. _Lost in her thoughts, she falls asleep again. Since when does anger make her tired? It's probably the whole situation making her tired.

When she wakes up again, she feels like she's been asleep for about two hours, but she totally wishes it was two days. Or more. She wakes up with an aching head and and a disgusting taste in her mouth, both comin from some stupid dream about hell, which was awfully similar to 'Drag Me To Hell'. Until that point, she had liked the movie. Now she hated it. But she was happy when she woke up, because she noticed Dean not saying anything. Probably only because he didn't notice she's not sleeping anymore, but why should she care? She lets herself sink down into the seat, as far as the space for her legs allows her to.

They were driving, trees and grass rushing past them behind the window.

She yawns, then turns to her left, frowining. "Why are you driving?"

Dean shrugs "I don't know, for fun."

"And were are you driving?"

"To Sam's motel."

Ruby yawns again. "And what are you gonna do when you run out of gas?"

"I'll think of something."

She laughs, sarcastically. "Ooh. Right. You think."

"At least I think _human _not _demonic._" He scoffs.

She turns to the window bristling with anger again. "You're such a waste, low-life."


End file.
